In neurological monitoring, electrodes are attached to the scalp of the patient and connected via electrical conductors to neurological monitoring equipment. Various types of electrodes may be chosen for use. In some instances, when the patient may also be subject to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computerized tomography (CT) testing in addition to neurological monitoring, very small electrodes, such as those manufactured by Persyst Development Corporation and sold under the trademark PRESS-ON, are attached to the scalp and, because of their small size, may be left in place during the MRI and/or CT testing. These electrodes are resilient so that they may be easily deformed for insertion into an applicator and, when the applicator is applied to the skin of a patent and the electrode is ejected, the electrode springs resiliently back into its original configuration and, on so doing, self-inserts laterally into the skin of the patient. Such an electrode may be applied by an applicator such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,694,070 B2, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.